


Found in Translation

by exbex



Series: Let Me Go Home [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Eric's first visit home after he starts dating Kent.





	

“So what’s his name?”

Eric doesn’t stop scrubbing the pie tin. He doesn’t even look up from the soap and water filled sink to meet his father’s gaze. This question was inevitable. The only surprise is that it’s come from his father instead of his mother.

Coach doesn’t repeat himself. He just continues to carefully dry the dishes and place them back in their respective cupboards.

“It’s Kent Parson,” Eric finally replies, and steals a glance at Coach. His heart has almost skipped a beat at the admission, and he can’t tell if he’s nervous or feeling a bit of a thrill at the prospect of sharing this information. It seems a little silly; all of Eric’s and Kent’s friends know, even Jack and Alexei know. Ultimately, it would seem that the path to seek approval always returns to the same source.

Coach’s eyes widen, just a little. “You and your hockey players,” he says, and Eric can see his mustache twitch just a little in amusement.

Eric rinses the pie tin and hands it over. “No chirping from you now,” he scolds, though they both know what that really means.

Coach turns his attention to the task in front of him, rubbing the towel over the base of the tin, then dragging it around the rim. “I’m proud of you, Son.”

Eric blinks as he pulls the plug from the drain. “For…dating hockey players?”

Coach looks up at him, brow furrowed. “It’s good work you’re doing at there in Nevada.”

Eric feels his own eyebrows scrunch together. “Oh, you mean the organization. Yeah, I’m really glad to be working there.” It’s not the strangest segue that his father has ever made in conversation.

He’s rinsing the sink, so he almost doesn’t hear Coach’s next sentence. “But I know I don’t have to worry, you’ve always had a good head on your shoulders.” He could be talking about Eric’s choice of professions, or his choice of boyfriends. But it doesn’t matter, of course, which one it is, so Eric just bites his lip to keep from grinning, and let’s out a smirk instead.


End file.
